Connected Forever
by Kurashina Asuka
Summary: Chapter 3 is out! :) Please support my fics until the end because I really idolize Sinemoras09 because of his KazuBisha fluff fics. And I thought that I could do something that's like his fics. Thank you and Mabuhay! :)
1. Connected Forever

Fujisaki's staff touched Kazuma's name while they are fighting at Iki Hiyori's hospital. Kazuma didn't notice Chikki because it's untrackable.

After the battle Bishamon saw Kazuma's name is broken and asked Yato if that's dangerous and can affect other of her regalias. But Yato said to her to release him for good because nothing will change,he will turn into an ayakashi and her regalias will be forced to kill Kazuma.

After their conversation she decided to confine Kazuma in her room to examine his emotions while seeing his past life.

 _"Wha-what happened to them? Are they killed? Did I saved them or not?"_ Kazuma said after waking up in a nightmare.

 _"Everything's alright,Kazuma. You don't need to push yourself. Kazuma since we don't have schedules for today,why don't we have a walk around the manor?"_ Bishamon said to him.

 _"Ok. But first,let me fix the reports that I have to imend before the Coll-"_

 _"I told you Kazuma,It's our off schedule today. You don't have to do something today. Just having a walk with me is fine."_

 _"Ok."_ He said

 _"Isn't this nice? Being in a place where there are no phantoms. I just remembered,after the death of the -Ma clan,we used to nap outside the house?"_

 _"You used to."_ He corrected her.

 _"You used to nap because someone need to stay in sight in case there's an ayakashi nearby."_

 _"I wish this would be the flow of our world. No phantoms."_

A few hours later after they finished eating Bishamon called Kazuma in her office to let him know that he's gonna confine him in her room.

 _"Kazuma,I need to confine you in my room for a while. For some reasons I need to examine your emotions and your name,just to make sure..."_

 _"To make sure what?"_

 _"Nevermind. Just sleep in my room for a few days."_

 _"Is there something wrong? About me or anybody in the household?"_

 _"No. I just want to make things clear. And this is for our safety too."_

 _"Ok. If that's your decision."He said._

Kazuma went to Bishamon's room as she said. She's already on her nightgown and he's already on his sleeping clothes.

They went to the bed and akwardly,they turned their heads and body in the opposite direction.

But suddenly,Bishamon got the urge to hug him from behind.

 _"Ve-Veena?"_ Kazuma said.

 _"Is there a problem hugging my exemplar from behind?"_ She said.

 _"No... I know you're hiding something. Is this because I've been struck by the sorcerer's staff?"_

 _"Kazuma how did you kn-"_

 _"Of course I know that. Because this is my name that you've given to me. If you're thinking about when the time comes that I will be an ayakashi. I would never hurt you,Veena."_

 _"What are you saying? When a regalia become an ayakashi,they'll lose control on everything. They couldn't even remember every memories they've got."_

 _"That's exactly the different about me,Veena. I love you so much that your name was in my mind and in my heart. I won't let myself get eaten by the darkness because you shone my day brightly everyday."_

 _"Kazuma..."_ Bishamon said. She tightened her hands around his back.

 _"I love you too,Kazuma. No one can changed that and no one can change that."_

 _"Let's go to sleep,Veena."_ Kazuma turn around to her to hug her.

 _"Veena,when the time comes...you need to say my real name before I can even become an ayakashi."Kazuma whispered to her._

 _"Mmm..."she said._


	2. Kazuma's Memories

Bishamon expected that he will become ayakashi. Before he turned into an ayakashi,she agreed that she will say his real name before he can turn into an ayakashi.

 _"Kazuma,your real name is..._

 _..._

 _Kazu Yosuke."_

And suddenly,his face turned into nothing as if he was dreaming.

He saw it.

His memories of his past life.

He died because he saved his younger sister from an accident. While Bishamon noticed that he's turning into an ayakashi,she rushed into her regalias to equip them.

 _"Did I save her? Did the truck stopped moving?"he thought._

While Kazuma's body is turning into an ayakashi,some of Bishamon's regalias locked him up in the borderlines.

 _"Kazuma! Don't get affected by your past! You have a new life now! You have us!"Bishamon shouted._

He can barely heard her but his mind is confused.

 _"What am I gonna do? Do I still have a place on Veena after being an ayakashi?"Kazuma thought._

 _"Kazuma! Don't forget about us! Don't forget your family just because you died too early!"_ She said.

 _"No! You don't get it...I-I'm just makin you lonely...I...just want to end this!"_ Kazuma said while crying.

 _"You don't get it,Kazuma! You just don't know how you make me happy every time!"Bishamon said._

And his name vanished into thin air and turned into an ayakashi.

Before the ayakashi can even break the borderlines,

 _"Kazuma! I know your still here! Kazuma,come back to us!"_ She shouted.

And his name was in his hands again,shining brightly like a star.

She felt it. His name in hers.

While Kazuma is turning back into human form but the ayakashi influence is still in there,

 _"Come,Chouki!"_ She said.

Instead of changing into an earring and slipping into her earlobe,his soul slipped into his body and become one with Bishamon's body while transforming into a set of garments,a pair of earrings,and a boots with wings((I thought it'll be nice if I fuse Noragami and Grav-Shoes from Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.) behind it.(Kazuma can grasp everything,so I decided that he can let someone fly in the air.) In her mind,she saw Kazuma's soul with hers.

" _Kazuma,this is..._

 _a 3rd evolution of a regalia's form."_ She said.

 _"Is this because of my love for you is too much? And you handled to bring my soul back in the borderlines."Kazuma said._

 _"I still don't know. I don't heard of regalias having a 3rd evolution. Let's ask Yato about this later."_ She said.

 _"Hai!"_


	3. Trust and Love

_"Yato,do you know about a regalia's 3rd evolution?"_ Bishamon asked Yato.

 _"No.I've never heard it before. But I think Kofuku and Tenjin know something about that. Wait,why are you asking?"_

 _"It's just Kazuma evolved into his 3rd form. I'm curious because I'm the only god who have a regalia with a 3rd form."_

 _"But I think that's because of your deep relationship with Kazuma."_

 _"You're right."_

Bishamon went to Kofuku's house to asked if she know something about the 3rd evolution of the regalias.

 _"Kofuku-dono! Are you there?!"Bishamon shouted._

 _"Ohhh! Bisha~!"Kofuku jumped in to Bishamon's neck._

 _"Good Morning Kofuku-dono. May I ask you some questions?"_

 _"Of course,Bisha~ What do you want to ask?"_

 _"About the third evolution of the regalias."_

 _"Oh...that. Did you manage to have one?"_

 _"Kofuku-do-"_

 _"Yep. I know about it. When a regalia had its 3rd evolution it means there bond between their masters is unreachable and their deep affection for their masters too."_

 _"That means..."_

 _"Nani,Bisha? Did Kazu-chan evolved?!"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Sugoiiii~ Your the first god who had a special regalia."_

 _"Is our bond that much?"Bishamon asked._

 _"No. It's his deep love for you. He evolved because of you."_

Kazuma showed his self in Kofuku's house.

 _"Bishamon-sama. There are some phantoms that are disturbing the Near it seems they've stopped because they found me running in their direction."_

 _"Sugoi,Kazuma~! I hear from Bisha that you evolved again?"Kofuku said._

 _"It's not much,Kofuku-dono."_

 _"Mind if you show me your form~?"_

 _"But,Kofu-"_

 _"It's ok,Kazuma."Bishamon said._

 _"Come,Chouki!"_

(Kazuma turned into a set of garments,a pair of earrings and a boots.)

 _"Sugoiii Kazu-chan!"Kofuku said._

 _"I told you Kofuku-dono. It's not that mu-"_

 _"That's my blessed for you."Bishamon said._

Bishamon and Kazuma left Kofuku's house and went to Takamagahara.

 _"I'm so tired..."_ Bishamon sighed.

 _"Are you hungry,Veena?"_ Kazuma asked.

 _"Yes. Is there any food in the fridge?"_ She asked.

 _"Nope. I'll buy some in the Near Shore."_

 _"Please hurry,Kazuma. I'm so hungry."_ Bishamon said.

Kazuma went to the Near Shore to buy some ingredients.

 _"Veena should eat nutritious food or else she'll get sick. And I'll make sure how to cook it right."_ Kazuma said.

Kazuma went back to Takamagahara.

 _"Veena,I'm home! I'll start cooking."_ Kazuma shouted.

He doesn't hear any response from Bishamon. But he proceed in making their food.

 _"To make sure the water is safe,I need to boil it in the stove."_

After he finished cooking he searched for Veena in the hallway but there were no signs of her.

 _"Veena! The food is ready! Where are you?!"_

He went to their bedroom and saw Bishamon lying in the bed,sleeping.

 _"Veena,you should eat before you go to sleep."_

 _"..."_

 _"Fine. I'll bring our food here."_ Kazuma said.

Kazuma went to the kitchen to prepare their food and bring it to their bedroom.

 _"Veena,you shoud sit while eating."_

 _"Okay."_ Bishamon said.

After they eat he asked Bishamon if she took a bath already.

 _"Veena did you clean yourself before going to bed?"_ Kazuma asked.

 _"No..."_

 _"Come on Veena. You need to clean yourself."_

 _"I'm so tired."_ Bishamon said.

 _"Can you stand up?"_ Kazuma asked her.

 _"Yes... But I'm so sleepy..."_

 _"That's fine. I'll bathe you instead."_ Kazuma said.

 _"Thank you,Kazuma..."_

 _"I'll ready the grotto."_ Kazuma said.

They went to the grotto and they put their clothes in the floor.

 _"Veena,be careful. Even I'm here you'll slip yourself if you walk carelessly."_ Kazuma said.

Bishamon and Kazuma dipped their body in the grotto.

 _"Veena?"_

 _"I'm here... I'm so sleepy... Can I sleep while you bathe me?"_ Bishamon asked.

 _"If that's what you want."_

Kazuma rubbed her neck and her breasts. He only thought of finishing their bath,but Bishamon suddenly hugged her from behind and he didn't notice it.

 _"Ve-Veena?"_

 _"Kazuma... Can I hug you anytime?"_ She asked.

 _"Of course Veena... But let's finish our bath first."_

 _"Ok."_

They went back to their bedroom and prepare to sleep. Bishamon got the urge to hug him from behind.

 _"I love you,My Kazuma."_ Bishamon said.

 _"I love you too,M- M-"_

Bishamon kissed his lips and corrected him.

 _"My Veena."_ Bishamon said,smiling.

 _"B_ y _the way,let's go to sleep. We have lots of work to do tomorrow."_ Kazuma said.

The next day.

 _"Veena,wake up. It's 9 A.M."_ Kazuma said.

 _"Why are you in a rush,Kazuma?"_ Bishamon asked.

 _"AH. NEVERMIND! NEVERMIND! Go back to sleep,Veena. I just need to arrange some papers."_ Kazuma said.

 _"Oh... You need some help?"_ Bishamon asked.

 _"I'm fine. Go back to sleep,Veena. Sorry for bothering you."_

Kazuma remembered,it's Valentines Day. He thought of surprising Veena.

 _"Is my money enough to buy a Teddy Bear, Bouquet of Roses, and a dinner for two?"_ Kazuma thought.

 _"It's fine. As long as I can make Veena happy. That's enough for me."_

Kazuma arranged everything. The teddy bear in a big box full of their photos, bouquet of roses, and a reservation for two in a garden because they need some privacy too.

 _"Ok. It's all set. I just need to fix Veena."_ Kazuma said,positively.

He went to their room to check on Veena but she's not in there. And he went to the grotto and surprised that Veena is waiting for him.

 _"Welcome home,Kazuma."_

 _"I'm home,Veena. You need to dress in a formal way,Veena."_

 _"Why? Do we have meeting or something?"_

 _"Just do it."_ Kazuma said.

 _"Fine."_

 _"When you're finished I'll put a blindfold on you."_

 _"Why?"_ She asked.

 _"Secret."_

They went to their garden and Kazuma settled things already earlier.

 _"I'll take off this blindfold."_ Kazuma said.

She saw it. Kazuma's effort. And she didn't know it was Valentines Day.

 _"So-Sorry,Kazuma! I forgot it's Valentines Day today."_ Bishamon said,shocked.

 _"It's ok,Veena. I just want to make you happy."_

 _"I'm already happy... Just being with you is my happiness."_ Bishamon said.

 _"Veena..."_

 _"Let's go Veena. Food doesn't like to wait longer."_

 _"Okay."_ She said.


End file.
